


Kocha, tęskni, śni

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Akcja: Seta i galareta, Crack, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Najpierw Kędziorek potem Batura - obaj zawracają Tomaszowi głowę w środku nocy (ale Tomasz chyba jednak woli Baturę).





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych.  
>  **A/N:** Tekst napisany do prompta: Grażyna Łobaszewska i [Stary dobry wróg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHAD4cczaeo). Tekst [tutaj](http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,grazyna_Lobaszewska,stary_dobry_wrog.html)  
>  Rzecz dzieje się w środku "Niewidzialnych", kiedy Tomasz w końcu zasypia po nieoczekiwanych śród-nocnych odwiedzinach Kędziorka (Kędziorek śpi na wersalce w tym samym pokoju).

\- Panie Jacku, niech pan przestanie sterczeć nade mną i idzie spać - wymamrotałem, przewracając się na drugi bok, twarzą do ściany.

Kiedy kładłem się do łóżka, Kędziorek już spał na wersalce jak suseł, ale widocznie zbudził się w nocy - zapewne rozmyślając o Monice - i pewnie znowu chciał mnie pytać o radę.

\- Panie Jacku? - zapytał lodowatym tonem znajomy głos. Głos, którego właściciela spodziewałem się w tej chwili mniej niż przedtem Kędziorka.

\- Waldek? - oprzytomniałem trochę. - Co ty tu robisz?

Za oknem zaczynało świtać, więc nie miałem większych trudności z dojrzeniem twarzy Waldka. Malował się na niej wyraz głębokiego niezadowolenia i irytacji.

\- Stało się coś? - usiadłem na łóżku, rozglądając się za okularami.

\- Co to za "pan Jacek" i gdzie on jest? - O ile to było możliwe, Waldek nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Śpi na wersalce - machnąłem ręką w stronę chrapiącego Kędziorka. - Narzeczony panny Moniki - dodałem gwoli wyjaśnienia, bo, nie wiedzieć czemu, Waldek świdrował mnie nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem.

\- A co on tu robi? - prawie wysyczał to pytanie.

W tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że pierwszy raz widzę Waldka tak bliskiego furii. Zdziwiło mnie to tak, że zagapiłem się na niego, zapominając o odpowiedzi.

Waldek pochylił się, zbliżając swoją twarz do mojej.

\- Tomaszu, co on tutaj robi? - jego ciepły oddech musnął moje usta, ale ton jego głosu nie ocieplił się ani na jotę.

Zamrugałem zaskoczony.

\- Pomylił pokoje. Chciał się spotkać z Moniką, ale wyszło jak wyszło.

Potrząsnąłem głową i dodałem ze śmiechem:

\- Prawie mi się oświadczył.

\- Co? - Waldek wyprostował się gwałtownie i rzucił nienawistne spojrzenie na śpiącego Kędziorka.

\- Wiesz, Tomaszu - odezwał się, mrużąc złowrogo oczy. - Brzydzę się przemocą, ale w tym momencie gotów jestem zrobić wyjątek.

\- Ale co ty opowiadasz? - zniecierpliwiłem się. - Przecież Kędziorek nic ci nie zrobił.

Tu usłyszałem zirytowane parsknięcie i kiedy wyglądało na to, że Waldek faktycznie może spełnić swoją groźbę, złapałem go za rękę i usadziłem przy sobie.

\- Zamiast pastwić się nad Bogu ducha winnym człowiekiem, lepiej powiedz, po co przyszedłeś.

Tu wydało mi się, że Waldek się nieco zmieszał.

\- Chciałem zobaczyć, czy nie masz jakichś nowych informacji o Niewidzialnych i ich poczynaniach - powiedział w końcu.

\- O tej porze?

\- Za wcześnie? - stropił się obłudnie.

To prawda, że na czas walki z Niewidzialnymi zawarliśmy coś w rodzaju rozejmu, ale takie najścia bladym świtem wydały mi się lekką przesadą. 

\- Waldek, albo zaraz mi powiesz, po co tu naprawdę przyszedłeś, albo daj mi spać. I tak pewnie spotkamy się w ciągu dnia.

Waldek westchnął, a potem spojrzał na mnie z lekkim wyrzutem.

\- Tomaszu, jak ty nic nie rozumiesz.

Po tych słowach złapał mnie za ramiona, przewrócił na łóżko i... pocałował.

_Tu cię mam_ , pomyślałem z rozbawieniem i objąłem go, odwzajemniając pocałunek. Gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie, Waldek wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego.

\- Tomku? - spytał niepewnie, oblizując wargi.

Uśmiechnąłem się. 

\- Myślałem, że znowu stchórzysz - powiedziałem niewinnym tonem.

Waldek aż uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. - Słucham?

Roześmiałem się. - Jesteś strasznie niedomyślny, wiesz o tym?

\- Ty...

Waldka na moment zatkało, a ja mogłem ponapawać się widokiem zdumienia na jego twarzy. Za rzadko go widywałem. Poza tym, tak naprawdę nigdy nie uważałem Waldka za wroga, nawet jeśli tak o nim mówiłem. No dobrze, straszyłem nim pannę Monikę głównie dlatego, że ona powinna uważać Baturę za wroga. W końcu Waldek nieraz miał zamiar przehandlować coś, co powinno trafić do muzeum, ale jakoś zawsze, kiedy nasze drogi się spotykały, udawało mi się to coś odzyskać i była to dla mnie bardziej zabawa - gra z ulubionym przeciwnikiem - niż praca.

Więc nie wróg, ale i nie do końca przyjaciel. Ktoś zupełnie inny.

W tym momencie jednak Waldek oprzytomniał i zdecydował, że czas przejść do czynów. Nie mogłem się z nim nie zgodzić. Wróciliśmy do pocałunków, które powoli stawały się coraz śmielsze. Ale gdy ręce Waldka trafiły pod moją piżamę, zatrzymał się.

\- Dlaczego ten cały Kędziorek musiał przyjść do ciebie właśnie dzisiaj? - oparł głowę na moim ramieniu.

\- Tak, to dosyć niefortunne - przyznałem, głaszcząc jego kark.

Waldek wtulił twarz w moją szyję i po chwili poczułem jak delikatnie liże mnie za uchem. Przymknąłem oczy.

\- Waldek, musimy przestać.

\- Wiem, wiem.

Jego oddech łaskotał mnie w ucho, gdy tak leżeliśmy przytuleni do siebie. Żaden z nas nie miał ochoty ruszyć się gdziekolwiek, ani wypuścić drugiego z ramion, ale w końcu rozsądek wziął górę.

Waldek uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Niedługo to dokończymy...

\- Liczę na to - wpadłem mu w słowo, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Waldek również się uśmiechnął, ale zaraz spoważniał.

\- Zapamiętaj tę chwilę, Tomaszu. I nie daj się zwieść temu, co usłyszysz przez następne dni.

\- Waldek, o czym ty...

Ale Waldek zdążył się już podnieść i teraz był już przy oknie. Po chwili zniknął za nim równie cicho jak się pojawił.


End file.
